User blog:Tanya AZian/Samar Rathore
"No matter what...whatever Death did to the innocent people in the past ..i am not gonna let that happen to us or anyone else in the future." ''- ''Samar, determined to end death's prescence Samar Rathore is the main protagonist and visionary of FD India.He is a journalist working in Mumbai Mirror and a survivor of Uttarakhand Floods. Samar is one of the last remaining survivors of Uttarakhand Floods,because of 'New Life' when Alvira gave birth to a baby girl. Biography "Guys i know you wouldn't believe it...but you all might have heard about these tragedies like North Bay Bridge ,Flight 180,Route 23 '',Devil's Flight and McKinley Speedway , about 3 men and 2 women had these visions before it actually happened...and my vision about the floods..it was exactly like that" '' '''- Samar,explaining to the remaining survivors about his premonition and the previous ones. Samar is strong-willed,honest and feisty young man. He was born in London,England and moved to Mumbai with his Father,who is an army officer and his sister Alvira when he was 11 years old .He currently works as a journalist in Mumbai Mirror.He dates his childhood best friend Nikita Kataria and is friends with Vishal Gupta and Aditi Sethna.In 2009, When he was on a ali-zafar060312.jpg AmFKq8OCMAAHSjg.jpg 1237045_427120424073881_1855801898_n.jpg 1424271_466583963460860_1026008740_n.jpg 430499_238882736206540_1716120951_n.jpg 1782142_612433692209219_2251832187964520833_n.jpg 945181_10152400340364119_40648851_n.jpg holiday with his friends in McKinley,Pennsylvania,he witnessed deaths of Nick O'Bannon , Lori Milligan and Janet Cunningham at Death by Caffiene,which made him avoid his orginal death where he was supposed to be among the 15 people who were shot dead by robbers in McKinley State Bank. Final Destination (India) Samar had gone for a one week vacation with his friends to Dehradun,Uttarakhand,where he had a premonition about the floods killing him and everyone except for his girlfriend Nikita.He saved Nikita, his sister Alvira and his friends Raghav,Aditi,Mayera,Nikhil,Amit,Neha and Vishal from the disaster. On his return to Mumbai, he gets to know about Death and its forces after Neha's and Amit's deaths and researches on the previous visions ( North Bay Bridge , Flight 180,Route 23 ,Devil's Flight and McKinley Speedway ) .He and Nikita had attempted to save Mayera when she was trapped in a worklift, but failed when she fell on a light pole that impaled her.They tried to inform Vishal about the same at a cafe but in vain,Vishal later got crushed by a glass window falling on him.Alvira,Raghav,Aditi and Nikhil started to believe him after Vishal's death.They decided to have a meeting at Raghav's house,but before they could come,Raghav got disemboweled by a vaccum cleaner.He also finds out about Alvira's pregnancy. One night he gets an anonymous text message from someone who wants to meet him at a funeral parlor in Bandra,he goes there and finds out that Nikhil ,who was driven to insanity by Neha's death, has called him. He is also told about Aditi's death by Nikita,whomm she and Alvira failed to save.Nikhil thinks that if he causes Samar's death then it would mess up the design and rest of the survivors can live.So he shoots starts shooting at them.But when he threatens to shoot Alvira,Samar reaches up and tries to wrestle the gun out of Nikhil's grip.The gun goes off with few shots as Nikita and Alvira scream and while fighting Samar gets shot twice in the stomach .Nikhil tries to kill Alvira's child but a very wounded Samar stabs him to death with two swords.After killing him,he collapses from the gunshot wounds in Nikita's arms and slips into unconciousness. He is later hospitalised and kept under ICU to treat his wounds. 9 months after his recovery,He is in New York along with Nikita and Alvira,three of them are having lunch at Le Cafe Miro 81 .It is also shown that Alvira has a daughter now and they have beated death. They visit Bludworth funeral homes and Samar sees different survivors' gravestones and memorial.He rights a message in the Flight 180 memorial wall which says "Death has been officially defeated". Trivia *He is the first visionary of the series to be alive . *He is the first visionary to be shot by another survivor. *He is similar to Wendy Christensen as both of them are targeted by one of the male survivors because of their girlfriends' deaths. Ian tried to kill Wendy with fireworks and Nikhil tried to kill Samar with a gun. *He is even based on Kimberly Corman as both of them have premoniton of the attack on them.While Kimberly had vision of her being drowned in the lake,Samar had a vision of his shooting. *He and Sam Lawton share similarities with each other :- **Both intentionally kill someone on the death's list to save their loved ones.Sam killed Peter to save Molly while Samar killed Nikhil to save Alvira. **Both are independent and determined. **Both invite their girlfriends for abroad trips. *When he was at Bludworth Funeral Homes , the survivors' graves he saw were **Clear Rivers **Sam Lawton **Olivia Castle **Alex Browning **Kimberly Corman **Tim Carpenter **Wendy Christensen **Julie Christensen . Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Still Alive Category:Visionaries Category:Males Category:Final Destination India characters